Ichimonji vs. Pir'oth Ix/Transcript
(As the Royal Guard and Schutzstaffel do battle, Imperator Ix flies up to the next platform of the palace, where Ichimonji sits.) Ix: I am doubting you are going to let me pass, Ichimonji. Ichimonji: Don't say my name so casually, Ix. It could make your voice hoarse. (Ix watches as Ichimonji draws a line on the floor.) Ichimonji: From here... (He hops back and draws another.) Ichimonji: To here. Between these two spaces is where I will defeat you. Pir'oth Ix: Its a bit far. You'll be defeated in three steps short of it, Ichimonji. (Ichimonji turns from finishing drawing a Kanji symbol.) Ichimonji: I told you not to speak my name so casually! (A large hand suddenly launches out and collides with Ix, sending him far away. Ichimonji teleports over to him.) Ichimonji: This is Senri Tsūtenshō, it allows me to send nerrdowells back a thousand ri. (Yhwach raises his hand to Ichimonji in an attempt to cast a spell, but finds that his voice does not work.) Ichimonji: See. I told you. Don't say my name so casually, or your voice will go hoarse. Go back another thousand ri. (Ix is knocked back by another hand and begins falling. The damage has destroyed his armour and robes. He digs his fingers into his neck.) Ix: I give Voice to myself! (Ix creates a Sankt Bogen below him and fired them. One pierces his body and launches him back up to Ichimonji.) Ichimonji: Using your arrows on yourself to regain height? You truly are a monster. Dear, dear me... I tell you not to say my name, and you say it again. I send you to go and think on your actions, and you come right back. Though you have lived for 4000 years, you're still quite the little brat. If you can't do as you're told, I suppose there's nothing else for it. I'm afraid I must forfeit your life. (Ichimonji's demeanour seems to have drastically changed. Ix boldly stares at him. They fly at each other and clash weapons.) Ix: You've changed. Ichimonji: Is that so? Ix: You were calm and lax earlier. Now that you've decided to kill me, you've become more ecstatic, lest say sadistic. (Ix stabs his sword forwards, but Ichimonji dodges and swings down his brush, which Ix blocks with his arm.) Ix: Just because you've changed doesn't mean you can truly win! Ichimonji: Hmm... So you've sacrificed your arm? My brush does not cut flesh. My brush cuts "name". (Ix's arm falls limp at his side.) Ichimonji: The name of your left "arm" has been cut in two. And hence forth, it is now known as "ar". Feeling slow? Your muscles, your abilities, all halved. You can only use half of what you were used to! (Ix weakly slashes with his sword. Ichimonji simply backs away.) Ichimonji: Even your attacks have become weak and sloppy. (Ichimonji slashes Ix vertically with his brush, covering him in ink.) Ichimonji: See? Cut in half. (Ichimonji blasts Ix away, launching him into the platform.) Ichimonji: You shall hence forth be known as "Pir'o". O you, the Imperator of the Nocturnus Clan. Oh how I loathed my brother. How does it feel? How does it feel to be crushed to pieces? Ix: How does it feel? Does it look like I'm suffering?! (Ix begins constructing Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger.) Ix: You might've taken my powers... (Ix clutches one of the symbols from his spell and begins absorbing it.) Ix: But that doesn't stop me from restoring them! I'll spell it out for you then. Nobody can take anything away from me, not even with that power of yous, Ichimonji. Let me drill this into that skull of yours... Everything in this world exists for my taking! (Ix fires Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger at Ichimonji, who clasps it between his hands.) Ichimonji: My, oh, my, what a waste! And here I was, trying to save you some face by only taking away half of your powers! Ix: ... What? Ichimonji: If I took away all of your powers, it would bring shame to the Nocturnus Clan! Oh well... Face doesn't matter when you're all dead! (Ichimonji launches forwards.) Ichimonji: Art of Book - Adventures of Tom Sawyer: Shirokunura Hyapporankan! (Ichimonji launches a series of arrows at Ix, who dives out of the way and advances towards him with Hirenkyaku.) Ix: Face doesn't matter? I'll be sure I'll etch that into your tomb! Ichimonji: You still speak sin to me? Perhaps you should wash that mouth out! Art of Book - Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea: Chimei-Tekina Umi no Kyūryū! (Ichimonji fires out a huge torrent of water out that ensnares and drags Ix around. Ix soon breaks free.) Ichimonji: Art of Book - Merry Adventures of Robin Hood: Mori no Yajirushi. (Ichimonji creates a large wooden bow covered in leaves. He draws the bow back, creating a yellow arrow of light, which he fires at Ix. It travels at light speed. Ix creates a Dark Anomaly, which it is sucked into.) Ix: You can fire arrows as well? Can they match this?! (Ix creates five Sankt Bogens around himself, which all fire rapidly at Ichimonji.) Ichimonji: Art of Book - King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table: Raundo Jūjigun no Tate! (Ichimonji creates a gigantic round shield. All of the arrows hit it.) Ichimonji: Chapter Two: Hikarinotsurugi! (Ichimonji creates a gigantic white and gold sword, which swings down on Ix. It cuts through his torso. He bleeds profusely.) Ix: Ghh... You may have power over books and names, but you're forgetting that even your powers rightfully belong to me! (Ix creates and fires dozens of explosive Chaos Spears, which launch at Ichimonji.) Ichimonji: You silly brat. You seem to enjoy ignoring my teachings. Art of Book - One Thousand and One Arabian Nights: Sunaarashi! (Ichimonji whips up a powerful sandstorm which catches all of the Chaos Spears, which blow away and explode. Ix quickly prepares powered up Force Lightning, which he fires at Ichimonji. It begins to electrocute him.) Ichimonji: You get an F! Chapter Two: Ranpu o Tōgoku! (Ichimonji creates a giant genie lamp which sucks up the force lightning, and begins taking Ix with it.) Ichimonji: Rest easy, "Pir'o". (Ix is completely sucked up.) Ichimonji: That wraps up today's lesson. Come back in a thousand years to try aga-- (The lamp explodes and Ix flies out to attack. Ichimonji hits him in the side, launching him back down to the platform below.) Ichimonji: How many times much I teach you this lesson? Chapter Three: Kogane no Naifu Yon-Jū Dorobō! (Ichimonji creates 40 gold daggers in a circle and fires them all at Ix in order. Ix quickly uses Blut Vene and spreads it onto the floor from his hands. It forms a dome around him. The daggers are absorbed into it.) Ichimonji: Oh? Is this what you call Blut Vene? Ix: Blut Vene Anhaben. Its a bodily defence wall. Ichimonji: How interesting! Art of Book - Journey to the West: Hakai no Seiburyū! (A large dragon made of energy appears beside Ichimonji. It flies forwards and fires a powerful breath attack at Ix, destroying the Blut Vene Anhaben as Ix covers himself. Ix finds Ichimonji directly in front of him. Ichimonji grabs his throat.) Ichimonji: I got you! Ix: Do you really think you have hold of me? (Blut Vene begins crawling up Ichimonji's arm.) Ix: My Blut Vene Anhaben consumes everything that it so touches until they are nothing but particles and their power is mine. This includes even you. I'll be taking your body now, Ichimonji! (The Blut Vene makes its way towards Ichimonji's face.) Ichimonji: Fool. Do you think I'd just let you take it?! HRN!!! (Ichimonji pulses his muscle, forcing Blut Vene from his body and having the Ōken flow through it. It begins heading into Ix's face. His veins burst, covering his face in blood. The two separate.) Ichimonji: Good grief! First you dare to infiltrate Reiokyu, next, you dare intrude the body of one of the Royal Guard! Someone as meagre as you ought to learn your place! Blacken, Negura! (Ichimonji's brush transforms into a bladed weapon.) Ix: (His brush transformed into a blade, I see. It's thick, but I sense no power coming from it at all.) (The blade briefly transforms into a brush, and suddenly back to a blade.) Ix: What?! (I saw something, just there.) Ichimonji: What's wrong? Which is it? A brush or a blade? You're probably wondering how I happen to own a Master as such. Long ago, I received a premonition. I bore witness to the events that brought us over to this world, the conflicts against the Beanish man and the king of the world of dreams. I saw how folk such as Meta Knight and Galacta Knight could transform their blades, so I constructed one of my own. (Ix lunges forwards, and strikes his sword down on Ichimonji, who blocks it with Negura.) Ix: That blade... All it does is spray ink everywhere. It does not even reach my person! Are you going to use the same tricks on me a second time?! I told you that nothing can take away my powers, not even you! You can't defeat me with that blade! I'll personally use my-- --to... (Ix looks at his sword. Ichimonji puts his hand to his ear.) Ichimonji: Use your what, exactly? Go on, spill it out. What's the name of that sword of yours? Is it perhaps you don't know? No, of course you know. Then you must know that that sword no longer has a name. Everything my Negura's ink covers loses its name. Anything that loses its name loses its power. A nameless sword, and a nameless badge. Do you honestly think you can kill me now?! (Ix discards his sword and throws his hand forwards. Five pellets of energy appear around each finger. They fire out.) Ix: Then its your power I shall be taking! Not with a nameless sword, but with my very own power! (Five orbs appear around Ichimonji and collide together, forming a gigantic cross.) Ix: Sankt Altar! (Ichimonji is sucked inside, but soon breaks free.) Ix: ?! (I... Couldn't take his powers?!) Ichimonji: Don't make such a face. You did steal my powers, honest. But, what you took does not belong to you. The name of my power is... "Black". Every time I release Negura, whether it be living or dead, organic or inanimate, all the Black in this world... IS MINE! (Ichimonji furiously slashes down on ix, covering him in ink.) Ichimonji: Pir'oth Ix... No, the one who was formally known as Ix. It must pain you greatly to lose your name. With my gratitude, I, your new master, shall grant you a new name! Shinuchi, Shirafude Negura. (Negura's black ink turns white, and a white circle appears around Ichimonji.) Ichimonji: If I were to use the proper term, I guess it would be "Bankai". You see, when I had my premonition, I saw Shikai and an unknown evolved state, and crafted it around such a phenomenon. I dubbed it Shinuchi, as a result. This blade, everything Shirafude Negura covers, allows me to grant it a new name. I shall grant you the name of "Black Ant". (Ichimonji slashes down on Ix, creating white Kanji for "Black Ant".) Ichimonji: So how do you feel, the one once known as Pir'oth Ix, now known as Black Ant? Your powers are now on par with the ants at your feet. Your life is now fragile and fleeting. Ix: I... I didn't understand... Ichimonji: Yes. You don't understand. That was all of your power, and this will be where you meet your fate. You will shoulder the many lives of the people you have killed... NOW BE SQUASHED LIKE THE BLACK ANT YOU ARE! (Ichimonji creates a Senri Tsūtenshō with his foot, and stomps it down on top of Ix, sending him crashing below Reiokyu.) Abraxas: Your Highness! Ichimonji: O king of bugs. Farewell. (Ichimonji creates a pair of Senri Tsūtenshō with his hands, and claps them together, crushing Ix.) Ix: I didn't understand... How much I couldn't see with my eyes closed! (Ix's pupils split in two. He bursts up from the floor behind Ichimonji, who turns, to find a Sankt Bogen fired into his chest.) Ichimonji: You're still alive?! How is it that you're not dead!? (The Kanji for "Black Ant" begins fading away.) Ichimonji: Impossible! The kanji is fading?! (Abraxas approaches Knuckles, who is also watching on.) Abraxas: His Highness has the power to see all that will happen. And when his highness knows about your powers, he can no longer be defeated by them. His Schrift is "A", The Almighty. (The ink completely fades away.) Abraxas: Up until now, his Highness has been fighting with his "eyes" closed. Before now, he had to wait ten years before he could use this power. If he opened them within these ten years, his Highness would lose control of The Almighty, and all of us Nachtritters would have our lives and powers sapped dry. His Highness has now decided to open his eyes. The ten years of waiting are now over. Our prayers, those that have spanned for over 4000 years, are about to be answered. Ix: Why didn't I die? How could I have freed myself from your powers? I'm sure you've got many questions like these. Now that my eyes are "open", I can see everything and anything that will happen in the future. I can "know" of the things of which I have seen, and every power that I "know", becomes my ally. You can't defeat me with that power, let alone hurt me with it. That is my power, "The Almighty". Ichimonji: Like I'd lose to that! Don't think you're all big and strong just because you erased the name I gave you, the one once known as Ix! How to you propose to defeat me when more than half of your person is covered in Black?! Even if you "know" about my power, it changes nothing! All of Black belongs to me alone! (Ichimonji is surrounded with blackness.) Ichimonji: O twilight. O everlasting darkness, heed my call, come and have a drink, and once you do, your life will fade. The flowers will bloom along the road to hell. Where are the fish, let me paint them black, cut them into eight, and cook them well atop a flame of black, and then enjoy the meal. All that's left are bones of white, make them a gravestone, and pay respect. May they never be reborn again, so that you won't be sacrificed once more! Futen Taisatsuryō. (A massive black mausoleum with fences running down it appears.) Ichimonji: Built with the blackness of 100 nights of this world's future, I present you... Your final place of rest. It shall take the black within you, your flesh, your bone, until nothing is left. Reincarnation and resurrection will be impossible. Enjoy a peaceful, everlasting hell. Ix: I remember telling you that I "see everything". In the eyes of my power, there isn't a need for a distinction between "understanding" and having a plan. (Ix's pupils each split into three.) Ix: Every power that comes into my vision becomes my ally. Tell me. Do you still think of me as one who has lost his name? My name is Pir'oth ix, the man who will be taking everything from you. (Ix fires a powerful blast that completely destroys Ichimonji's torso. His head, arms and feet splatter onto the ground.) Ix: It was just as I forsaw. Your death was three steps short. (Ix approaches Ichimonji's Kanji seal and blows it up.) Ix: The Royal Guard has fallen. Now it is your turn... (Ix looks up to Reiokyu.) Ix: Argus. Category:Battle Transcripts